A conventional cable protection and guide device is shown in FIG. 11. A cable protection and guide device 500 is formed such that a number of pairs of spaced right and left side plate portions 510A and 510B are connected to each other from a mounting fixed end to a mounting movable end in a longitudinal direction. Connecting arms 520 are respectively bridged over a bending inner circumferential side and a bending outer circumferential side of these side plate portions 510A and 510B at every interval of connected side plate portions 510A and 510B. A cable C is accommodated into a cable accommodating space which has a rectangular section formed by the pairs of right and left side plate portions 510A and 510B and connecting arms 520, 520 arranged on the bending inner circumferential side and on the bending outer circumferential side in a bridged state along the longitudinal direction of the device.
In the conventional cable protection and guide device 500, side plate portions 510A and 510B are respectively integrally formed of a front side plate portion 511, a rear side plate portion 512 and a flexible coupling 513 connected interposed between the front side plate portion 511 and the rear side plate portion 512. The side plate portions 510A and 510B are interconnected to preceding side plate portions 510A and 510B. Rear side plate portions 512 are connected to subsequent front side plate portions 511. Front side plate portions 511 are connected to preceding rear side plate portions 512. A snap-fit mechanism mutually engages adjacent side plate portions 510A, 510B to each other. The snap-fit mechanism is located between a rear side plate portion 512 of one side plate portion 510A, 510B and a front side plate portion 511 of an adjacent side plate portion 510A, 510B. Adjacent side plate portions 510A, 510B are detachably affixed to each other by the snap-fit mechanism enabling easy maintenance. See for example Patent Reference 1, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-250258, and in particular page 1 and FIG. 3 thereof.